A Straight Tequila Night
by UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Southern Comfort AU where two brokenhearted people come together and find a good time. KOGKAG Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kouga massaged the bridge of his nose with a hand as another fucking breakup song came on the jukebox. He sighed and took another swig of whiskey, tapping his claws against the glass gently.

"Fucking hell, can't they shut that shit off? Way to bring down the mood Tommy!" The angry shout came from behind him and he heard a muffled "Fuck off!" from the back of the room, presumably from Tommy. Raising an eyebrow as he saw her flip off the rest of the guys playing pool, Kouga assessed the human woman that hopped onto the barstool and ordered a tequila straight.

"Well well well, if it ain't Kagome Higurashi in the flesh. What are you doing in the Sauced Hog? I thought you and that puppy liked the Thirsty Monk on the other side of town." Kouga watched as she rolled her eyes and took the shot with salt and lemon, and then ordered another.

"Yeah and he's probably over there bad mouthing me to Miroku right now, which is why I'm over here. Fucking ass." That simple statement definitely threw him for a loop, and the surprise on his face was clear as crystal. She and the hanyou had been an item for the last decade, high school sweethearts hitched at the hip with everyone assuming they'd be hitched in another way soon. She snorted at his astonished look as she salted the back of her hand, licked it, and slammed back the second shot. "He didn't want to shit or get off the pot. I got tired of fighting about settling down."

"I'll drink to that." He gestured to the bartender for another drink for them both as he took the last swig of Jack Daniel's. Something in his voice must've given him away, because she gave him a questioning look. "Let's just say you're not the only one drinking away a committment dodging ex tonight."

Her eyes turned soft for a minute before she took the last shot and turned to face him fully. "When'd that happen? Last I'd heard there was a date set and everything for you two." Kouga scoffed and turned to face the dance floor, watching a few couples two step to some new sappy song.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it from the rumor mill. It's been all over town how Ayame got cold feet a few months ago. Wolves mate for life, my ass." He took a slow drag of his whiskey, not able to meet her eyes. The song changed over to the fast twang of a cajun beat and Kouga heard the woman next to him blow out a breath.

"Alright that's it, no more pity party. When was the last time you just _danced_ with someone, no strings attached?" She held out her hand, waiting patiently with a small grin. After a few seconds of contemplation he set down his drink and let her drag him out to the dance floor.

It took a few steps to find each other's rhythm but before long he was swinging her around the dance floor to the sound of dixie fiddles. Their boots scuffed in time to the bassline as he held her, and he grinned at the sound of her drunken giggles when he dipped her.

When they came together after a spin and the song changed, Kouga found himself staring into her baby blues as their bodies got closer for a slow dance. The alcohol flush on her face was charming and he found himself smiling for the first time in a long while. She tentatively laid her head on his shoulder as he relaxed his stance and gently led them around the floor. The soft scent of her lavender shampoo lulled him into a deep sense of calm, even with his demonic senses muffled from the drinking.

"Thanks for this Kagome. I suppose fate decided I was gonna be dancing either way today." At her soft questioning hum, he added, "Today was the date. It's supposed to be my wedding day. I should be mated by now." He smiled wanly as she looked up at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyebrows drew down in a slant as she opened her mouth—

But her reply was cut off by the song switching to a sultry crooner. She gave him a little melancholy smile and turned in his arms, leading his hands to her hips. As she swished around in his arms he was mortified to feel himself getting hard, and he tried to put a little distance between them.

Just as he was sure she'd felt his excitement, the bartender bellowed out about last call, and Kouga pulled away. Watching as she grinned and swayed a bit on her feet, he wondered if it was from the dancing or the drinking.

"Hey, you got a DD?" His deep baritone cut through whatever she was thinking, and she shook her head no, whispering that she was just going to relax in her car a bit to sober up. "Me either. Lemme walk you out to your car then. Wanna make sure you at least get there safe."

However, when they settled their tabs at the bar and he walked her out to her car, Kouga knew there was no way she'd be comfortable sleeping it off in there. Hell he was surprised she could fit in there to drive the damned thing. Sighing, he looked over at Kagome and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That damned chivalry of his…

"That looks… uncomfortable. You know, I've got a camping mattress rolled up in the back of my truck bed, a pop up camping soft top, and we could spread out with some blankets. Just to rest up until we're sober enough to drive. If you're okay with that." He ran a hand through his shappy locks and stuffed his other in a pocket, letting her think it over. The lingering look she gave him and the little spike in her scent before she nodded had his senses all in a whirl. If he didn't know better he would've thought she was checking him out, but that wasn't possible right? He was just going to let her sleep it off. Yeah, that's it.

He walked her over to his truck at the back of the emptying parking lot and unlocked the tailgate. A few minutes later he had all the junk moved to the cab, the mattress spread out with some blankets, and the truck bed's collapsible canopy unfolded and locked into place. It may be a balmy summer night, but she was human and he didn't want her to get chilled later. He turned to Kagome intending to give her a boost up, but was cut off by the feel of her lips crashing onto his.

A few surprised seconds passed before he gave himself over to the feeling of her lips, closing his eyes at the sheer rush of endorphins. How long had it been since he'd felt that rush, that passion? At least the last three months since the breakup, maybe even longer if he was honest with himself. Her small arms curling around his neck to play in his hair brought him back to the present in a dizzying onslaught of desire. Their mouths slanted together in a hungry daze, bodies on fire from the cheap booze and their close proximity.

Kouga gripped her hips and crowded her body backwards towards the open tailgate as her hands roamed across his biceps. His hands took on a mind of their own, dancing over her ass and groping, gently inching upwards until they were dragging her shirt up with them. A groan poured out of him as she slid her pelvis over his, their legs tangling together and providing much needed friction on the fly of his jeans.

For just a moment pulled his lips away from hers as he fiddled with the clasp of her bra. The moment of not knowing if he was pushing a boundary or not, instantly passed the moment she reached back herself to pull it off from under her shirt and fling it into the blankets.

He looked around quickly to make sure they were truly alone in the pitch black parking lot before pushing her little crop top up. When he sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth, the tiny cry of pleasure she made had him growling out in male satisfaction. Kouga looked up at her as he twirled his tongue around one while pinching the other between clawed fingertips. Kagome's back arched and her whole body clenched at the feel of those claws gently raking downwards to cup her underneath her denim skirt.

"You're already soaking, so needy for me." He murmured as he toyed with her through the lace he could feel catching on his nails. With a soft ripping noise he sliced them off, pushing her skirt up as he kneeled down in front of her. From this vantage point she looked like a goddess, leaning back as she planted her legs wider and spread herself for him.

Her dove in, tongue twirling and lips sucking, not caring who saw at this point. Her fucking scent and taste in his mouth had him harder than he'd ever been before. When he growled out appreciatively the vibration had her nearly falling over as herthighs shook. With a soft whimper and her hand gripping his hair, she dragged him up and away, wanting more.

"I'm tired of waiting. I want this inside me now." A harsh rub to his massive bulge had him scrambling to unfasten his jeans and push them down. He was shoving his boxer briefs down when a horrifying thought hit him.

"Fuck! I don't have a condom. Stopped carrying them when I didn't need 'em anymore..." He ran a hand down his face in annoyance as he trailed off, until she turned around in his arms and grabbed the strap of her purse out of the truck bed.

"Good thing I packed some Demon Delights and Magnums, just in case." She pulled out a string of the demon strength foil packets and handed him one. "I'm tired of buying batteries while watching my ex fuck everyone in town, so I thought I'd get a little fun this weekend for myself." He saw the blush bloom up her face and nipped her shoulder blade playfully.

"Well, Ka-gom-me, it definitely is a good thing you came prepared because I'm in the mood for a fun time myself, maybe a few fun times." His arched eyebrow had her exhaling a soft "yes please!" and shimmying her ass on his groin. Kouga pinched the tip of the latex and carefully rolled it down his length, leaving it off the base where his knot would expand.

Kouga whistled appreciatively as she leaned over on the tailgate and hiked her left leg up. Lining up the shot, they both groaned as he slowly pushed himself into her tight sheath, made even tighter by her spread position. His moves were tentative, trying to make sure the little human could take such a huge stretching. He held on for a few seconds, trying to go slow for her sake to let her adjust to his size, but when she bucked back into him and whimpered "faster" he lost all control.

Snarling into the crook of her neck, his hips slapped up in bruising thrusts faster than any human could ever manage. Kagome squeaked as she found herself bent so far over the truck that her cheek was touching the mattress. After a few minutes of hard and fast thrusts, he saw her try to sneakily finger herself but he swiped her hands up and held them behind her back.

"Now now, Kagome, no helping yourself out down there. I'm gonna be the only one to make you cream all over my dick, and you're gonna love it. I want to absolutely _ruin_ you for other men." His voice sounded more animal than man in that moment and she looked over her shoulder at him with blown out pupils. When she stared into his crimson eyes and saw how his predatory eyes followed her every movement, Kouga felt her walls ripple and clamp down on his dick so hard he almost saw stars.

"Yeah, you like that? You like it when I tell you what to do? Well I can do this all damn night. You asked for this Kagome and now you're only gonna cum when I want you to." His heavy balls slapped against her clit had her whimpering and shifting in time to every brutal thrust. He hiked his leg behind hers and nearly hilted in her, hitting an angle so perfect, a spot so deep that she couldn't help but groan helplessly. He could feel her legs shaking and her muscles straining, and the sight had his balls drawing up and his dick shooting precum.

"Fucking hell! I want your pretty little cunt to cum all over my dick. Cum for me now Kagome." He growled out as he pounded her into the mattress. Three last deep thrusts into her gspot had her back arching and her whole body seizing up. She released an involuntary moan as she felt herself let go into the hardest orgasm she'd ever had. Gripping the blankets with tightlaced fingers, she felt her walls spasming hard around his dick as it engorged to knot her.

Kouga felt the telltale swelling as she clenched around him and quickly pulled out on instinct, knowing even condoms meant for most youkai would shred when he distended into his full knot. He ripped the rubber off and gripped himself to the sight of her completely dripping, fluttering, clenching pussy. Two thrusts into his hand later and he painted her ass with rope after rope of his cum, practically scent marking her as his.

"Holy shit, that was inside me?" She panted over her shoulder as he finished, eyes wide and focused on his massive swollen cock. It twitched under her gaze and occasionally shot out small spurts of semen, making his whole body shudder and his knees wobble.

"Well, I'd say most of it was, except the knot. You took me like a champ Higurashi, and on the first try too. That's surprising for a human to be able to take an alpha's dick." Kouga grinned weakly as he kicked his boots off and stepped out of the tangled wad of pants and boxers. He threw the whole thing into the bed of the truck as they both climbed in on weak legs, crawling under the camper top.

"Well you're definitely both the biggest and the best I've ever had, that's for damn sure. That was… just damn Kouga." He gave her a cocky grin and used his shirt to wipe his mess off her back as she collapsed onto her belly. "Can we do that again sometime?"

Kouga barked out a laugh at her saucy question as he locked down the camper top. Officially ready to sleep off the alcohol without fear of public exposure, Kouga crawled over playfully and covered her body with his.

"Darlin' we can do that any time you want, you just let me know when and where. That was fuckin' phenomenal, and that's not an empty compliment. Only thing better would be if I knotted." He pushed his still engorged dick into the crevice of her thighs, rubbing it along her slit enticingly and kissing along her shoulder blades.

"So why didn't you?" She arched an eyebrow at him over her shoulder. "I would've been down for that if you asked." Kouga couldn't do anything but stare down at the tiny human, offering more than she knew, more than she would offer if she actually _did_ know.

"Even condoms made for demons break when I knot. They just rip right off. Maybe if you were on that new birth control spermicide? What'd they call it? Yokaistra?" He rolled off of her and looked over at her contemplatiningly. "Beyond that, it's not like we'd have to worry about STDs. Demons can't get them. But even then Ayame wouldn't let me knot her despite being on the pill. Said knotting was for mates." He brought an arm up to rest his head on his bicep and stretched out on his side to face her.

"I'm already on it." She blurted out hastily. "I was dating a hanyou, remember? I just… never stopped taking it. I know where my tastes lie and human forms of birth control just won't cut it for me. With the fact that demon sperm can just hang out around for months, I couldn't take the chance that I wouldn't be prepared." Her whole body seemed to be blushing tomato red. As her eyes traveled down the length of his body to rest on his slowly deflating knot, Kouga found himself unintentionally flexing as if preening for a potential mate. She bit her lip in the sexiest fucking pout he'd ever seen before blowing out a breath nervously.

"Kouga, will you knot me next time? If there's a next time?" Her pleading eyes stunned him. Here was a gorgeous woman practically begging to be fucked again, to be knotted in the ultimate intimacy, the highest pleasure for wolf demons. And she thought he would refuse after how amazing the sex had already been? Was she fucking crazy?

"Oh there's gonna be a next time. Right now." He pounced on her and Kagome's little squeals and giggles were slowly replaced with loud moans. And if anyone noticed a rocking pickup truck in an empty parking lot, they just rolled their eyes and muttered about kids these days.

* * *

It wasn't even dawn when the incessant jingle of his ringtone had a groggy Kouga rolling over and groping for his phone. Opening one squinting eye and swiping a finger across the screen to answer the video call, he didn't think anything of it until Ginta made a low whistle.

Oh no boss, you didn't. Tell me you didn't take Ayame back, last night of all nights." Kouga's brows drew down in a deep slant of confusion at their concern.

"What? No, of course I didn't. Why would you even say something like that?" The two looked at each other uneasily, trying to find the words. Ultimately Hakkaku took the initiative and grabbed the phone away from his partner.

"Well he'd say that because you look like you're naked and your face is nuzzled into a gorgeous set of tits." The two wolf betas burst out full laughing when their alpha promptly started cursing and averted the camera away from Kagome.

"Oh, look, Ayame's car actually just pulled up to the campsite. Guess it couldn't have been her with you anyways." The two idiots waved, actually waved, at his ex off in the distance while they were talking about him being with someone else.

"Have fun boss! We'll let the pack know that you won't be here for the monthly camping trip because you're… indisposed? Busy? Hell we could just tell them you're fucking some chick in the back of your pickup I guess. It'd probably make most of 'em feel better that yer movin' on." Kouga only groaned as he hung up on the two numbskulls.

At least this way he'd have a whole nother month until the next pack meeting, which hopefully meant a whole month without seeing Ayame. But breakup or not, she was still in his pack, and wolves didn't break that responsibility over failed engagements. The situation was enough to give him a headache.

He blew out a strained sigh and glanced back over at Kagome's "gorgeous set of tits" as Hakkaku had called them. Kouga cuddled back over to his bedmate and covered her up in their nest of blankets. Thinking to himself that maybe this really _was_ the better way to spend his morning, he ran his hand along Kagome's waist and nibbled her ear. Maybe she'd be up to a little fun to take his mind off things?

It was another twenty minutes before his phone rang again, leaving a panting Kouga reaching over to grope for his phone. Figuring it was probably a pack emergency, he swiped a finger across the screen to answer the call without looking at the phone, unaware who was actually calling him until the soft sound of his own name came through the speaker.

Ayame.

He let a soft grunt out and closed his eyes tightly, conflicted to which woman he should be paying attention to. The one on the phone or the one bouncing on his dick.

"Can we talk? Hakkaku said you were too busy to come to the pack meeting, whatever that means, and I wanted to make sure you're not avoiding me. I feel horrible about how we ended thi—wait, Kouga, what's that sound?" It happened to be the sound of his truck creaking as Kagome fucked him for all he was worth for the third time tonight, but he couldn't say that to Ayame. She deserved better than that at least.

"N-nothing. I gotta—oh fuck—I gotta go." He accidently dropped the phone at the feeling of Kagome clenching down on him and scrambled to hit the end call button, but he wasn't fast enough. Kagome wailed his name in sweet agony just before he could hang up, and he could hear Ayame cussing him out on the other line as he hit the red button.

He ignored it when the phone vibrated again and quickly fell into his own mind numbing pleasure, swelling up inside her clenching walls and locking them together. A perverse look on her face betrayed her thoughts and she grinned down at him deviously, riding out the little shockwaves as she rocked herself against him.

"You did that on purpose you little shit." He laughed and ran a hand through his sex hair as she burst into giggles and rolled them over. He watched as she ran her hands over her body one last time, shivering when she plucked a perky nipple, and glanced up at him through long lashes.

"I couldn't help it, I swear! Your dick is like magic! I can't believe thst I don't even have to touch myself to get off. Though the fact that she heard just got me off that much more." Kouga quirked an eyebrow at that as he tried to knot to see if it would budge with no luck. No one had ever been willing to let him knot inside them, so it was quite an experience seeing how long they were stuck together.

"Got you off huh? Kagome Higurashi, you wouldn't happen to have an exhibitionist side, would you?" He tweaked a nipple as she ran her foot up the side of his calf, trailing feather light touches.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I liked it so much when you bent me over the tailgate?" She moaned as he raked his fangs in the supple flesh of the crook of her neck. "Ah, and I think I have a youkai fetish too…" The sight of his fanged grin was enough to send her head reeling back onto the mattress, but the feel of them rasping across her nipples? Exquisite.

All she could manage was an appreciative gasp when he growled out that it was time for round four as soon as he popped out. Damn she loved that youkai stamina.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kouga slowly twirled her around the dance floor, Kagome realized that she really needed to guard her heart better. Being friends with benefits was a dangerous game. For instance, you could find yourself a week into a mutual "non-relationship" and decide to text all night with each other like old friends. Or after two weeks you could meet up for your weekly Friday night dancing and drinking "non-date" and get butterflies when he smiles and tips his ten-gallon hat at you gallantly. How your heart melts at three weeks when he says that he doesn't want to break your habit of sleeping curled up together in his truck, even though you're on your period and just want to cuddle.

And today when you're one month in, fully aware that he has to face his ex in the morning for their monthly pack meeting, you rub your body on every inch of him as you dance together. Knowing he wouldn't be able to shower before driving to the campsite tomorrow. Letting the whole world know that he was taken. Well at least kind of taken.

She thought back to that first morning, when Kouga had said he wanted to continue seeing her, but that his heart was still hurting, and that it was only fair to them both to say that before they started anything. Kagome had understood, her own heart still a little raw from Inuyasha's mistreatment. They'd swapped numbers, agreed to a sort of exclusive friends with benefits situation, and went their separate ways after a sweet kiss.

Kagome had tried not to think about the fact that she was probably way too invested for only really knowing Kouga for a month, but as he held her close and she looked up into his stardust eyes, she felt her heart crack a little. She looked away and laid her head on his chest as they slow danced. Anything was better than having to face him when he took her breath away like that.

She knew she either needed to let him know how much she wanted him for real or nip this crush in the bud. Don't pull an Inuyasha, Kagome told herself. Just woman up and make a decision. She'd give herself another week or two to build up the courage and give him more time to get over his ex. Maybe by then his answer wouldn't be an automatic "no."

And if he didn't want to date her after almost two months of being friends with benefits then he probably wouldn't ever want more. Then she'd break it off for her own sake and move on. She just couldn't deal with another broken heart.

* * *

"So boss, when are ya gonna start bringing your new girlfriend around?" Kouga's head snapped up and he glared at Ginta. He was clearly not aware until that moment how off limits that question, eyebrows arching at Kouga's low growl.

"Kagome's not my girlfriend. Not really." He muttered with a scowl as he went back to grabbing his camping gear from the back of his pickup. As soon as he removed the camper cover from his truck bed, Kagome's sweet scent and the smell of stale sex overpowered his senses and he had to grip the tailgate to control himself. "We have an arrangement. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to jump in so soon. It's only been four months for me since Ayame and three for her."

"Really? Then you might wanna tell her that. Ya know, since she scent marked you." Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes at that but Ginta didn't drop it. "No, really. Her scent is on every fuckin inch of you boss, not just on the sexy bits. Pretty possessive for a "not really girlfriend.'" The beta leaned onto the side of the truck and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Also, I wasn't gonna say anything, but you might wanna take a long dip in the river later, because ya got the whole pack kinda riled up and hormonal. It's not even Spring and I can already hear a few couples fucking in the woods. And it's not even just the musk all over you, it's the emotions too. It's been seeping through the pack bond for weeks now, getting everyone hot and bothered—"

His thought was cut off as Ginta watched Hakkaku saunter past them and cast a longing look at his mate. Kouga grunted and waved him away, watching his betas smile at him appreciately and practically run into the forest laughing.

He ran a hand down his face in annoyance and shoved the stakes into the ground and finished pitching the tent. Sure, the pack bond was there in the back of his mind all the time, but he didn't realize just how much it was affecting them all. Maybe if he could just stop thinking about Kagome all the damn time he'd be able to reign it in and muffle the effect he was causing.

But the thought of her sweet face haunted him in a way he didn't think possible so soon after meeting her. Sure it had been a month of constantly texting each other, laughing over midnight calls, and "totally not a date" Fridays over at the Sauced Hog, but it felt like it shouldn't be this easy to start letting her invade his mind like this. It felt too natural. Hell, it'd taken him six months to feel this way for Ayame.

Wait, why was he comparing what he has with Kagome with his relationship with Ayame? He'd been about to marry Ayame. He wasn't even courting Kagome yet. That little added thought of "yet" had him pausing contemplatively. Was that what he wanted?

He was abruptly brought out of his inner musing by the harsh growls of a wolf fight about to happen. Jumping into action and creating a barrier between the two women who looked like they were about to claw each other to death, he barked out a deep rumbling snarl that had the whole gathering crowd submitting to their alpha.

"What the absolute fuck is going on here?!" The deep boom of his voice and the red in his eyes told everyone he was taking no shit for anyone today. Even as Chiyo and Mai submitted, they were both practically vibrating with rage.

"Now will somebody tell me what's going on and who started th—"

One sniff, then two had his face blanching. The incriminating scent of rising hormones reached him and he looked at Chiyo starting to shift uncomfortably in place. On the other side of him Mai started running her hands up and down her arms as goosebumps left her feeling itchy. A prickling sensation started at the base of his tail and crept its way up his spine, leaving his fur standing on end.

Fuck.

This was NOT supposed to happen. It was the middle of Summer. Pups had already been littered for the year. It was way too early for the Season to start.

He'd heard his father once say that if an alpha got too wound up that the pack could potentially go into a secondary Spring, but he'd thought that only applied to mated alphas. A sneaking suspicion flickered to life in the back of his mind, but he squashed it down. Now was not the time. One problem at a time, Kouga.

"Okay listen up everyone! Emergency announcement: it looks like we're going into a secondary Season. I need to run down to the store to buy a supply of condoms since I'm sure most of us didn't bring them since all this is unexpected.

If you work outside of the pack business you need to call your employers now to let them know you're unavailable for the next week under the Spring Rights law. If they give you any shit when you try to go back I'll deal with 'em, and I'll be notifying the local authorities to close the trails." He shouted loud enough that most of the couples in the woods could hear him even over the worried chatter of the crowd.

"Ari and Hideki, can you take the weaned pups and elders and set up the alternate campsite? We'll follow the usual check in times every day. Luckily we're already set up here and not scrambling around back in the city." As the two older wolves nodded he dismissed the crowd, ignored Ayame's pointed glare from the crowd as she walked away, and checked his cell for signal.

"Hey Kagome, it's Kouga. I don't have time to explain but can you come up to the campsite for the weekend? I hate to inconvienence you, but I'm gonna need your help." At her confused affirmative, he told her to meet him at the little convienence store at the base of the mountains so he could show her the way to the campsite, and she said she'd pack up and be there in thirty minutes.

Kouga ended the call and made several others over speakerphone as he drove down the trail back to civilization. First, the police and park rangers were notified, and then he called his secretary so she could make arrangements to close their construction business for a week. It wasn't ideal, but there was no way anyone in the pack could work right now. Hell, it was so distracting that he was having trouble just driving.

He pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of his truck. The AC in the store didn't do much for the slowly building heat under his skin but at least they had a good stash of Demon Delights and his favorite beer. All he could do was chuckle at the knowing looks and jokes the cashier threw his way, their annual retreat to the mountains well known in the area, though they hadn't ever come up twice in the same year.

Just as he was checking out at the front he saw Kagome's car pull up and all of his senses went on the alert. Quickly finishing paying and grabbing up the numberous plastic bags, Kouga practically ran out of the store in anticipation. Not trusting himself to behave in public right now, he waved at her to stay in her car and they made their way up the trail. On the way up he stopped in front of the park rangers who were just setting up "road closed" signs, and they smiled and let the two vehicles through.

White knuckling the steering wheel until they were able to park just outside of the camp, Kouga tried to keep himself under control as Kagome stepped out of her car. God, just the shape of her bare legs in those high waisted shorts and the peek of her sweat slicked cleavage under her tee shirt had him ready to go.

But he needed to focus.

He needed to explain what was going on and distribute the condoms. He was the alpha and he was the one that brought this on unintentionally. It was his responsibility to keep a cool head.

As he walked over he saw Kagome smile at him and then her eyes trailed down and settled on the obviously huge erection trapped in his jeans. Kouga didn't let her say anything though, just grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him. Most of the pack was out in the open, anxiously waiting for his return in various states of dishevelled arousal. He locked eyes with Hakkaku and handed him the bags.

"I got as many as the store stocked. Pass these around and make sure everyone gets some if they want 'em. I think Kaito and Sayuri are the only mated pair trying for a litter right now. If we start running out by the end of the week, let me know and I'll make the further drive into town. It'll be easier by the end and I'll be able to control it then. Kagome and I'll see you all at dusk for the hunt."

He rolled his eyes at the wolf whistles and howls that followed in the distance as Kouga picked up a blushing Kagome bridal style and sprinted to the treeline. As the tension ramped up in his body, he realized that since the rest of the pack was already in heat, he could finally pull down the barrier and relax his mind. Fuck it, they're already horny, what was more from the bond going to do?

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on or should I start guessing?" Her laughter filled voice had him looking down at her as he slowed just far enough away from camp that they wouldn't be disturbed. She slipped down into his arms and he crowded her body against the nearest tree.

"How much do you know about wolf demons and mating seasons?" He brought his black tee shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his jeans. The fabric against his skin had become increasingly irritating and it was a relief when he toed off his boots to kick his Wranglers off.

"Not much. Public schools didn't exactly cover that in sex ed. You gonna _educate_ me?" She bit her lip at the sight of his slick flushed skin as he stood in only his boxer briefs. His harsh groan told her how much he liked that thought.

"Fucking hell Kagome. As tempting as teacher roleplay sounds, I've actually gotta explain all this shit to you. Don't torture me baby." As she unclasped her bra and threw it to the side he frantically unzipped her shorts and pushed them down. The scent of her desire hit him in the face but he held off long enough to let her toe out of her pants and panties, leaving her boots on for stability.

"So as an alpha, the pack and I have a bond, and everyone can sort of vaguely feel my emotions or moods. You've been winding me up so much lately that my moods have been constantly horny, so it sent everyone into heat. Normally wolf demons have an annual cycle that happens pretty much like clockwork every February. You and I accidentally caused a second Mating Season." He whispered the words like kisses down her body as he knelt, only stopping to twirl his tongue around a nipple. Her appreciative gasp had him continuing further, hot panting breath teasing over her neatly trimmed curls.

He planted a kiss there and paused, eyes dilating as he breathed in her scent. Her whimper of his name and the shift of her hips had him throwing her knee over his shoulder and diving in. Instinct drove him to nip, suck, and fuck her with his tongue until she was ready for him. Her tiny cries spurred him on, the flavor on his lips more addicting than any food he'd ever craved.

Kouga reached a hand up to pinch one of her perky nipples as he worked her with his tongue. Just when he felt her thighs start to shake and her hips shift in anticipation, he sprang into action. Standing and turning her body so she was leaning on the rough bark of the tree, Kouga plunged into her violently from behind.

Her shocked cry of pleasure at the sudden intrusion had him pistoning his hips into her faster than any human could comprehend. Kouga snarled into the crook of her neck as he slid her legs further apart and felt her walls flutter around him. She squealed in delight when he brought a hand down to where they were joined and twirled his fingertips on her clit.

"Tell me what you want Kagome. Let me know you want my dick deep in your cunt." She felt the deep growl of his words in her ear send shivers down her spine.

"I—I want you Kouga! Want your… your knot! P—please!" Her last words trailed off in wanton cries as he hit her gspot over and over, making her see stars. With only a ripple of her muscles as warning, she clamped down on him so hard that he fell over the edge with her and hilted himself in her, howling out in his pleasure and hearing the pack join in from a distance.

They collapsed in a heap of sweaty skin and aching limbs with Kagome sitting fairly comfortably in Kouga's lap. He kissed sweet whispers into her shoulder as they cuddled together under the tree. She started to doze off for a midday nap only to be woken about twenty minutes later when he was able to slip out.

She stood on unsteady legs and he helped her dress. Clad in only her panties and realizing her white shirt had been ripped when it came off, he let her wear his big black tee shirt, smiling when noticing her subtly sniffing his scent. Kouga handed her all her extra clothes and gently picked her up so he could jog back to camp.

The scent of high fertility, sweat, and sex permeated the air as Kouga brought them back into the campsite. Kagome's embarassment was plain on her face as she spotted several couples romping in the center of camp and heard more off in the distance. At the spike of arousal in her scent he was harder than diamond again and sighed, quickly shooing her into his tent and promising her he'd be right back with a quick kiss.

Quickly walking off into a secluded part of the treeline, he unzipped his jeans and tried to piss but his dick was still too hard to get a stream going.

"You know, if your new little pet leaves you like that and can't even take care of you through your heat, you should just dump her." Her voice was meant to be sultry he was sure, but it just grated on Kouga's nerves instead. Realizing that his anger at Ayame actually helped soften his erection enough to pee, he let loose and leaned a bare arm on the tree. "It's not her fault that she's not enough for you, but look what happened. She couldn't keep up with you and it caused your pent up hormones to send the whole pack into a mating frenzy."

When he didn't respond he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck as he zipped himself back up. Turning and standing in front of his ex, he glared a challenge at her.

"I don't give a fuck what you think or what you say to me, but you leave her the fuck alone, you hear me? Say one unfriendly word to her or harm one perfect hair on her head and you'll be dealing with me." He stalked back to his tent all tension and anger, only fully relaxing once he crawled into the little nest of blankets Kagome had laid in.

The sunlight dappled in and out of the tent's unzipped mesh sections, so he stripped down to his boxers and cuddled up to his woman. The light breeze and Kagome's soft breathing had him lulled halfway into sleep before he realized that's how he thought of her.

His woman.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two hours later that Kouga dialed a number on his phone and scratched the tip on one ear nervously, but knew he had to get this over with. At the fourth ring he almost sighed in relief, hoping they wouldn't pick up, until the squeal of his mother's excited voice rang out on the line.

"Daichi, look who's finally calling us like a good son! See, he doesn't only call when he needs something! Kouga dear, switch to video chat so I can see my baby's face. I've missed you since we left for vacation." Kouga cleared his throat and looked down at his nearly naked form, and then at Kagome snoozing beside him.

"I can't do that right now Ma. We can video chat in a few days after all this blows over. I'm actually calling because it's important." He blew out a breath before blurting out, "The pack's in heat. We're at the campgrounds now. I accidentally triggered a Secondary Season…"

The end of the line was silent for a few minutes before he heard his father's deep voice come on the phone. "See Maggie I told you I felt something this morning but you said you thought it was just a hot flash! Said we were too far away to feel that since we're in Florida!"

Kouga was silent, waiting for his mother's reprimand or judgement, but was surprised to only hear the soft sound of heartbreak in her voice. "Oh honey, you didn't… You didn't go back to Ayame did you? What happened?" In the background he could hear his father ranting about young alphas and their raging hormones.

"N-no it's not Ayame, Ma. I met someone. Her name's Kagome." He could practically hear his mother's relieved sigh as her mind processed through that.

"Well I'm glad you're moving on. I have to confess that I never really liked you and Ayame together. You two just weren't right for each other. Now, this Kagome, which pack is she from? The name sounds Japanese. Is she from one of the larger packs up north?"

"She… yes she's Japanese but she's not from any pack Ma." The nervous feeling in the pit of Kouga's stomach doubled in size. This was what he'd been afraid of. The moment of truth.

"Well what kind of youkai is she dear? I know there are foxes burrowed in the next town over. Is she kitsune?" Kouga worried his bottom lip and ran a hand through messy hair.

"She's human."

He held his breath waiting for a response. The silence over the phone was palpable, the air thick with trepidation.

"Oh my God Daichi our grandbabies are gonna be hanyous! You remember Mina's daughter with the cute little puppy ears! I can't wait to see what color their fur is gonna be and if they'll inherit the tail and…" His mother's excited words babbled on as Kouga's mind just stopped and he looked over at Kagome's sleeping form.

If he chose to pursue this he and Kagome would have pups one day. Tiny miniature Kagome's with her eyes and his nose and little fuzzy hanyou puppy ears. He could almost see Kagome holding a little bundle of swaddling, curly black hair sticking out haphazardly from the blanket.

And dear god thinking of pupping her was one of the most erotic thoughts he'd ever had in his life. The thought that if he played his cards right and fate smiled on him, maybe she'd agree to be his mate and wouldn't run screaming from the commitment, was such a turn on that he mumbled something under his breath in shock.

"We aren't even courting yet."

Ah, here was the anger. He could practically feel it pouring through the phone like a thick miasma.

"You. WHAT?" His parents voices synced in a perfect harmony of rage before his father took over the line. "Do you mean to tell us Kouga, that you threw the pack into an off-season heat and you're not even trying to court her yet? What the hell are you waiting for? You know, there are very few times that packs have gone into extra heats, and they've all happened to mated or courting alphas. Take that as a sign and get a move on with it!" His father's sharp tone was laced with disappointment as Kouga scoffed.

"Kagome just got out of a decade long relationship three months ago! Don't you realize that this would be the absolute worst time for me to push this relationship further than it is right now?"

He could tell that he'd stunned his parents into silence and he muttered a terse goodbye before clicking the end call button. Exhaling a harsh breath to release the tension and feeling the telltale prickle of heat returning under his skin, he looked over to Kagome. Eyes softening, he decided to let her finish her nap and left their tent to go check up on the rest of the pack.

And it was only then that Kagome let her tears fall.

But by the time Kagome emerged from their little nest later in the afternoon, she'd wiped away her tears and put her shorts back on. It was a no brainer to keep Kouga's tee on for comfort and it was baggy enough that she didn't need a bra.

She'd thought about Kouga's reaction to that phone call for a while, analyzing his words morosely in her mind until she realized something. His only explanation for not wanting to further this was because she had broken it off with Inuyasha only 3 months ago. Not once did he bring up Ayame and the engagement, or the fact that they'd only been sort of seeing each other for a month. And a little flicker of hope bloomed to life in her chest at the thought.

Heart feeling lighter than it had in days, she wandered towards her car and grabbed her overnight bag from the trunk, intending to go clean up at the campground showers she saw in the distance. She was practically wiggling in anticipation as she stepped into the communal bathrooms.

From the sound of running water she could tell there were a few people already showering, but that didn't bother her at all. Kagome took the closest free shower and closed the double curtains, quickly undressing and turning on the cool spray. A soft sigh of contentment left her as the water offered relief from the blistering heat of the sun outside.

"Mind if I join you?" Kouga's deep baritone startled her into looking over her shoulder from under the spray. She smiled and continued rinsing herself off as he shucked his boots and jeans, quirking an eyebrow when she realized he'd been commando underneath.

"Too many layers. Heat's getting to me again." He enfolded her in his arms from behind and sighed at the cool shower. She could feel his throbbing erection pressed up against her as he lightly nipped her ear. Barely muffling her low moans, she felt him bring one hand up to cup a slippery breast while the other spanned her abdomen, slowly inching downwards.

"Kouga! There's other people in here!" Her frantic whisper as she trembled had him chuckling as he plucked her nipple.

"And what exactly do you think they're doing? This is one of the better spots to beat the heat, or the meat." He waggled his eyebrows at the pun as she rolled her eyes. "But really, they were just being quiet for your benefit Kagome. There's no privacy in pack life, especially during the Season." His voice register delved lower with desire.

"Besides, didn't you say you get off on this kind of thing when we first met? Where's your adventurous side? Don't you want to give them a little bit of a show? I want to let them hear how much I want you, how much you want me." His syrupy whispers in her ear had her thighs clenching around his hand as he slowly dipped a finger into her.

"So slippery. You're always so wet for me." He drew tight circles around her clit as Kagome started hearing low moans coming from the stall next to them. The thought that everyone could hear them, that everyone within the camp could feel what was doing to him through the bond, had her rippling around Kouga's fingers.

Her soft panting breaths were nearly drowned out by the sounds of wet slapping flesh echoing through the tiled facilities. Kouga led her forward to put her hands against the wall and bent her over before dropping to his knees behind her. She nearly came right then when she looked down to the sight of him kneeling between her legs as his massive length twitched in time to his heartbeat.

She hissed and arched her back, throwing her head back as he spread her open and stroked his broad tongue across her slit. She'd never get over the the feeling of his textured tongue swiping across her clit, vigorously lashing around it before soothing her with slow sucks and kisses. The way he'd lose control and nearly start transforming, going feral over her taste like he was now. He'd push that elongated, nubbed, wolfish tongue into her gspot until she gushed in his mouth.

The feeling of falling happened twice, once when she came in his mouth trying to muffle her screams, and the other when he stood up and pulled her away from the wall and onto his pulsing dick.

Kagome whimpered and stood ramrod straight as Kouga braced them with his back on the wall and thrust into her in languid strokes. She bit her lip and reached behind his neck to anchor herself, arching her back and feeling tingles from the change in angle. The aftershocks of her orgasm wracked her body, hips jutting out as she convulsed again.

"Tell me how much you want me Kagome. I wanna hear how much you need my cock." The way he whispered in her ear had her whole body vibrating with need. The groan of his name that slipped past her lips wasn't enough for him. Her head was jerked back by a hand in her hair and the additional arch in her angle was delicious torture.

"Say it Kagome. Say you want it." She felt the vibration from his growls all the way to her curling toes and suddenly the dam of her self-consciousness burst.

"P-please Kouga! Please, I want it so much! F-fuck me harder!" Satisfied as she squirmed in his hold babbling a litany of praise, he picked up the pace while growling into her ear.

The feel of her dripping slit squeezing him nearly pushed him over the edge, and he could feel himself swelling. "I bet ya want this don't you? Cunt's begging for my knot. So fucking hot and wet, squeezin me and needin me to fill it up." He yanked her hair again and brought a hand up to knead and play with her tits.

At her loud whimpers of "yes!" and "oh god!" he pistoned into her faster. Her second squeal of ecstasy echoed against the shower walls as she came, flooding her mind with endorphins as Kouga flooded her with his cum. Forcing himself further in with one last thrust, he locked them together with a vicious snarl as his hips jerked and his cock spasmed. Her knees wobbled, legs threatening to collapse until Kouga slid them down the shower wall gently, making sure she was comfortably resting in his lap under the cooling spray.

"Jesus Christ no wonder we're all in heat." Came a mumble from a stall further down, resulting in laughter resounding through the showers, and even a snort from Kouga and a contented giggle from Kagome. Kouga spent the rest of their shower gently nuzzling her while he rinsed their sweat slicked bodies as best he could, only pulling away when he felt his knot go down enough to pull out.

* * *

"So how exactly would I initiate a courtship with Kouga, in wolf terms? You know, just for curiosity's sake…" Kagome blushed over her beer as Mai smiled a bit.

Kouga had asked some of the women to stay behind and keep Kagome company during the hunt after officially introducing her to the pack at dusk. Mai and Sayuri had immediately volunteered, and then she'd immediately been set upon by the crowd of wolf demons, who'd sniffed her to memorize her scent before hugging her and calling her sister.

Most of the welcome she'd received was positive, and she giggled at their wolf whistles and their gentle barbs telling her not to go easy on their alpha. The girls glared at him saying he deserved it for causing the unexpected Season, but she got more than a few winks and grins from the men behind the women's backs. The only ripple of unease she'd felt was when a redhead at the back of the crowd had rolled her eyes and huffed off into the forest.

"Well honestly it's mostly a bunch of subtle cues and you're already doing some of them, like sleeping next to him, scent marking him, having sex... But I guess with that dumbass you'll have to get more aggressive since he's kinda oblivious. My mate jumped me after only half the stuff you're doing." Mai sat back and started scratching off the label on her beer bottle absently. "He probably still thinks you're not ready, ya know? Thinks your heart isn't in it yet."

"But how do I know if he's ready? I know that I am, but he was just engaged four months ago! He hasn't brought her up lately, but I just worry he's hiding it all from me, that he's still hung up on her." Kagome met Sayuri and Mai's gazes, and was surprised by the exasperation there.

"Dear god, you're both idiots. That man is all over you 24/7! He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass! What in the world would make you think that Ayame is anything but the past now?" Sayuri's words echoed through her head as she processed them. Slowly a small smile came over her face at the confidence boost.

"So… what exactly constitutes an aggressive approach then?" The two women's grins widened considerably and Mai tapped a clawed finger to her lips.

"First things first, did ya pack anything frilly?" At her blushing nod, the two matchmakers shooed her off to change and chuckled. Their alpha had no idea what he was in for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

I've moved all my stories onto Ao3 due to 's content policies about explicit writing. Find me at Archive of our Own with the username UnderwaterOphelia and see all the updates I've posted! I'm also on Tumblr, and my username is underwater0phelia, with a zero instead of the letter o. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Ophelia


End file.
